Brother My Brother
by wizzcracked
Summary: Though enjoying his human life has been a sort of accidental gift, Kurama has found that some of his older memories, even far surpassing that of Kuronue, have gone missing. What lengths will he got to recover them; and why does Hiei insist he stop? BROTHER. NO YAOI. NO LEMON. PG/PG-13 FOR HIGHLY MILD VIOLENCE.
1. Prologue, Blank Pages

_Not a single day goes by that I don't wonder what he means. He's so casual when it's said, it makes me realize he's been saying it for the longest time. Why don't I remember those times? Why can't I recall all the times he's told me?_

The kitsune's mind began to wonder as he tapped his pencil aimlessly on the desk before him. His own apartment, as he had been told by his mother he would have during his school years. In reality, it was a room at Genkai's temple that he labeled his own with her permission. He needed a place to call 'home.' A place he could say he was paying rent to so that his mother wasn't getting suspicious. It was a place that she needed to be able to visit. He was grateful to Genkai, though he had already settled their score. A small frown formed on the kitsune's mouth.

The pencil tapped the desk a few more times. Notes, random and various notes to the naked eye were scattered across the room. In the red head's reality they were his life as far as he could remember. They were key points to his existence, moments that defined him. Alas, why was it he couldn't see to recall certain moments in time? His demon birth, his demon parents, certain times when he was with Kureonue, certain times when he was with Yomi, and many other points in time that he was sure at some point he had known—yet now he sat, struggling to remember them.

Now an irritated sigh escaped him. It wasn't really curiosity either. It was more like a protection to his pride. The old kitsune took pride in knowing every key detail of his life. See, kitsune youkai, especially kitsune no seishin youkai took pride in knowing every detail in their life. Smells, faces, and even down to the feel of the air at the time. They were amazing camp fire story tellers for that reason. However, this certain kitsune wasn't able to remember things in such a way. It was a blow to his pride, his ego, and his honor as a kitsune no seishin youkai.

**"I told you not to think about it." **Came an irritated fire demon, ready to cut Kurama in two.

Green eyes glanced back toward the demon that was entering the room. He then turned back to the journal in front of him. Placing a piece of folded paper in the page he was currently on, he shut the book and slowly turned toward the short youkai.

**"I remember never agreeing to do so." **The elegant red head crossed his legs.

**"Unfortunately…" **Glancing around the room, it seemed that the fire demon's emotions were running higher than usual. **"Kurama, this is ridiculous." **He complained picking up a few of the papers. He now seemed far more irritated than usual at the scene before him. Kurama had done this multiple times and the chibi of a youkai had always been able to get him to stop. **"It's for your own good that you don't remember these things," **the fire demon started. **"If you keep on like this the results won't be in your favor." **A low growl seemed to radiate in the fire youkai's tone.

He didn't budge. Instead, the red head just kept glaring at the shorter youkai in the room. **"Why is it every time you say that it only raises my curiosity?"**

**"Because you're an annoying fox." **Hiei spat.

**"Now you're just being rude."**

**"I have every right too." **His tone seemed to soften. **"Kurama, don't look into this anymore." **As he tossed the paper on the ground, he looked up to the red head, dead in the eyes. **"It's for the better that you don't know, brother."**

Kurama only smiled at the name. Brother. It seemed like a sort of stab to the gut. He heaved a sigh and looked at his short brother, a small hint of a lie in his eyes. **"I'd love to stop."**

**"Tch." **The sign from the shorter that he knew the red head was lying.

**"But it seems my curiosity is peeked."**

**"Kurama, don't be blind. You're fully aware you're only looking into this because you can't stand that I know something you don't."**

**"Only partly true. It's half and half, really."**

**"You're being unreasonable." **The shorter youkai rubbed his temples with his right hand, his left holding his right arm's elbow up. Maybe it would be better to get the demon's mind off of everything by bringing up the reason he was here, even if he didn't want to be here for such a reason. **"Setting your obsession with your own mind aside," **that caused a small chuckle from the red head. **"Why did you ask me to come in the first place?"**

Kurama nodded and snapped his fingers. **"Yes, we're going to dinner, the two of us."**

Hiei only arched a brow. **"What?"**

**"Dinner. It's a place that serves pizza and Pepsi, so try not to dread it so much."**

**"Hn." **A small silence fell upon the room as the red head seemed to get up at the mention of leaving to 'primp' and 'pamper' himself. It was a date, and Hiei could tell that his brother had to 'doll up' his human body to feel attractive in it at any point. While the kitsune took his time, Hiei sat himself on the bed looking at some of the papers. He narrowed his eyes at a few of them as they turned to ash. He then looked toward the bathroom where his brother was, a few more in the same area they had before turning to ash.

**"Brother, are you aware of how long it took me to write all of them?"**

**"Wasted time."**

The kitsune could feel his own blood boiling. At times he wondered if his brother lived solely to frustrate him.

Hiei continued, picking up papers and burning them all the while.** "I've told you this before; if you continue to do this I'll only burn your progress."**

**"I know it's 'for my own good' but I can't possibly see how." **The fox came out looking – to Hiei – no different than when he had entered. He smelled more strongly like roses, but that was about it. And then there were the 'nicer' clothes as the red head would put it.

**"Well, it is."**

**"You're such a child… is that what you're wearing?"**

Hiei looked down at his normal black cloak and every day attire. **"Yes, why?"**

**"No."**

**"What?"**

**"You're going to meet a nice girl tonight. It's a double date. You need to look nice."**

**"I look fine. I'm not primping myself for an onna, brother. That's absurd."**

Kurama's eye twitched as the short youkai seemed to smirk. Hiei knew good and well the blow he had dealt, saying that it was absurd for Kurama to primp himself for a human woman.

**"Would you just trust me?" **Kurama seemed to almost sing that daunting phrase.

Hiei only sat, looked around the room, and then glared at him. **"Trust you? The fox who can't keep his muzzle out of anything?"**

**"Yes." **The reply was sweet, and oblivious to the subtle hints dropped by his brother.

**"…Hn."**


	2. Ch 1, Half a Meeting

_Curiosity or not, he's going to get himself killed. He doesn't understand the severity of it all. His soul is so delicate. The guilt felt when holding secrets from him burns as if salt has been rubbed in a wound. I won't tell him though and I won't allow him to dig any further. If going along with this charade of a human life keeps his mind off of things, I'll even put up with this stupid date._

**_Tch. Baka kitsune._**

**_How immature, suddenly thinking such rude thoughts toward your brother._**

**_You've drug me onto this human charade without even asking if I wanted to go in the first place._**

**_Not true, I asked you if you wanted to come._**

**_No, Kurama, you asked me if I wanted to come and visit you. If I had realized these evil hidden motives were your antic, I would have declined the invitation._**

The red head, walking beside him toward the restaurant that the women were to meet them at, let out a small chuckle and cracked a smile. **_You're in rare form. _**Though he knew good and well it was because of the journal entries. He was looking into his missing memories, and his brother never cared for it.**_ The female I set up for you is gorgeous, you need not worry._**

The fire demon walking beside him hadn't changed expression. He simply stared forward as he marched through the humans on the sidewalk. This was only because he refused to ride in a metal box, that dumb car, and Kurama refused to let him disappear from site and run at his demon speed while in the human world. **_And yours?_**

**_As gorgeous as they come. Wouldn't she have to be?_**

That, however, had caused the fire demon to roll his eyes. **_Of course she is._**

Unlike most of the people around them, these two communicated in a much different manner. In a way, they threw thoughts at one another. Most called it telepathy, while others would call it mind reading, and others a trade of thoughts. They called it a bond. It was a bond so strong that nothing could break it, a bond of blood. If one were to die, the other would parish with the first. If one was injured, the other gained the same pain. It might not be physically see. For example, if one were to be cut in the leg the other wouldn't randomly start bleeding. Instead, he would start to feel the same pain as if his leg were cut for the other's soul would transfer the pain.

The one in control of the bond is known as the 'Alpha' and the one beneath him a 'servant' or better yet, his 'slave.' It was, and still is, outlawed in all three worlds. It is strictly forbidden between humans and demons, for it is known as a form of slavery.

As they approached the restaurant, Hiei let out a chuckle. It wasn't the fanciest restaurant. Instead, it was your average pizza parlor. As a matter of fact, according to Hiei, not only was it the best pizza within a one hundred mile radius, but it was the only thing the humans were useful for. Pizza, and Pepsi.

The smaller demon smirked. **"Kurama, I think you've made it up to me."**

While the red head nodded, he opened the door and walked in. **"You're welcome." **As he approached a certain table, it seemed to have been empty. Though, the 'reserved' paper that was folded in the center of the table said that Kurama had gone out of his way to make this happen. As the kitsune sat down, he took the paper and laid it flat so that the unwritten side was how showing.

Hiei took the seat next to him. He would have sat across from him, as he normally did, but he refused to sit next to an onna. No matter how attractive Kurama thought they were, Hiei refused to sit next to one. They were like the plague. He didn't understand why the Detective even bothered to put up with his onna, or why he even went out of his way to save her so many times.

As they sat and waited, they had already ordered their own drinks. The waitress was cute, or so Kurama thought. Hiei simply thought her an onna and irrelevant to the current situation other than being his slave and bringing him his Pepsi and his Pizza.

Kurama's eyes fixed on a couple of girls walking up to the door. As he smiled, he raised a hand and waved at the two girls. **_They're here._**

Hiei looked up from his drink. While his brother had been sitting back and folding the 'reserved' piece of paper into some random paper animal, he had been laying on the table with his arms crossed in front of him and his chin on his arms. He raised his eyes up and then finally sat up fully to examine the girls before them.

**"No, I told you, they're two normal guys… as far as I know." **The slightly shorter of the two of the girls mumbled while returning the wave. They hadn't entered the pizza place just yet. Instead, they were just feet away from the door. The taller, busty, and vibrant red head shook her head as the dirty blond tried to convince her that it was going to be a fun night. **"I know they aren't going to be like many of your clients, or any of your other boyfriends, but just do it for me? I really like this guy."**

The busty red head shrugged her shoulders, her red ringlets bobbing as she walked toward the door. Gorgeous purple eyes, thick and curly crimson red hair, and a British accent just as thick; these were the qualities that described the ever so lovely and busty woman beside the dirty blond. She looked irritated, or just aggravated at the current situation. **"Dear, do you realize I had a job that could've well paid me my weight in dollar bills? I could've had a man paying me out the butt with so many bills… I could have bought new heels. I could have bought a new dress. I could have bought you a new dress." **She heaved a sigh. **"And instead I'm entertaining the thought of going out on a real date like a real person." **She laughed, finding it all so very comical. Her bright purple eyes scanned the pizza parlor. When she found a head of fire engine red hair, she just laughed. **"I'm going to guess that the red head belongs to you Tara?"**

The dirty blond, foxy lady a bit shorter than the Brit beside her gave a nod. Deep blue eyes darted to glare at her busty friend. **"Yes he does. Dream nothing of taking him from me. He's the sexier one."**

The girl out right laughed at her friend. **"Right, right. I wouldn't dream of it doll."**

As they entered, Tara gave a wave and a smile. Her curves were something every woman around her would easily be jealous of. A perfect frame, perfectly waving dirty blond hair with side bangs and yet again perfect volume. She was worthy of the fox, that was for sure.

Kurama waved back and gave her a smile.

Due to this exchange of smiles, Hiei leaned back in the chair and felt himself get noxious. **_If you're going to giggle and compliment one another's eyes, could you leave me out of it next time?_**

Kurama glared at his brother and arched a brow as he noticed the red head was no longer with Tara. **"Your friend seems to have ditched you..." **He started while smiling up at her.

Tara blinked. **"My what?" **She then got wide eyes. **"Friend, Scarlet." **Turning and looking around, she then laughed as she sat down first, scooting herself down so that she was across from Kurama. **"She's in the bathroom. Long drive."**

**"Understood. Tara," **Kurama turned toward Hiei, who had set his head back on the bench and already seemed to have fallen asleep. He kicked his brother's leg, causing the small fire demon to let out a growl – it was the universal 'I'm awake fox,' noise that he always seemed to let out when his brother was nagging him with something boring. **"I would like you to meet my good friend Hiei."**

Hiei sat his head up in time for the girl to talk to him. Hiei would admit, she was pretty… but she looked so familiar to him it was eerie. **"Hn."** And that, was his introduction to the familiar girl.

Tara smiled at him and noticing that he had no interest in her, she turned to Kurama. **"He's a real charmer. I think he and Scarlet will get along fine."**

Hiei then narrowed his eyes at the girl before laying his head back again. Why was it that everything seemed so familiar and caused him such nostalgia? Scarlet… that wasn't likely a name he'd soon forget.

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_**Shadowblade-tara**, this woman is a genius. basically, she gave my sister the idea for us to start having this blood bond between the two of us. I very much love this idea and this whole plot idea is kind of formed around it. My sister -**Gezusfreek** said that she had permission to use this idea, so I figured I would use it. I do not claim that I came up with such an idea, in fact, I absolutely adore this woman so much that I say go read her stuff. I haven't read much of it myself besides the little bits about their games. Basically, anything about the bond belongs to her, though I'm writing it. The main plot is mine, the blood brother's bond idea is hers. She's a genius._


End file.
